The primary goal of this group is to identify new agents of potential clinical use in treating solid tumors. A. major effort over the past year has been in the validation of a new in vitro assay which may be helpful as a preclinical screening model for antitumor agents. The model has been used to predict the clinical activity of 7 chemotherapeutic agents against 11 human colorectal carcinoma cell lines which have been developed in this branch. At present, the predictions made from this in vitro model are being validated in a nude mouse xenograft in vivo model. Since the NCI screening program for new agents is based upon this preclinical in vitro assay, it will be very important to validate the results in an in vivo system. At present, we are involved in several trials of new experimental therapeutic agents: Dihydrolenperone in lung cancer; a radiolabeled monoclonal antibody (90yttrium-T101) in mycosis fungoides and chronic lymphocytic leukemia. We also plan a trial of 4-ipomeanol in lung cancer and a trial of yttrium- labelled anti-CEA monoclonal antibody in colon cancer.